$\left(\dfrac14+\dfrac54\right)^2+\dfrac{3}{4} = $
Answer: Let's simplify the expression step-by-step. Expression: $=\left({\dfrac14+\dfrac54}\right)^2+{\dfrac{3}{4}}$ Add ${\dfrac14+\dfrac54}$ inside the parentheses first. $=\left({\dfrac64}\right)^2+{\dfrac{3}{4}}$ Find $\left({\dfrac64}\right)^2,$ which is ${\dfrac64}\cdot{\dfrac64}={\dfrac{36}{16}}={\dfrac94}$. $={\dfrac94}+{\dfrac{3}{4}}$ Add ${\dfrac94}$ and ${\dfrac{3}{4}}$ together. $=\dfrac{12}{4} $ $=3 $ $ \left(\dfrac14+\dfrac54\right)^2+\dfrac{3}{4}=3$